Devil May Cry: X-Path
by Ferren Redgrave
Summary: A different path on the events of Devil May Cry 1 and onward. Dante is brought to Mallet Island at Trish's request. Things are not what they seem. Alternate Universe.
1. Down Fall Of Brotherhood

Chapter One: Down fall of Brotherhood

It was an empty _victory_. Nothing about it struck the warrior as noble nor honorable. What shook through Nelo Angelo wasn't a passion for the battle but despair. Laying in a pool of blood was a hunter in red. He was alive but just barely and the servant of Mundus just shook as different emotions ran through his mind. Despair...This was the emotion most dominant. It was eating away at the dark-slayer but he couldn't realize as to why. Slowly Nelo raised his blade to deal the fatal blow but froze. The knight could not bring himself to end Dante's life. Not when the hunter in red as so familiar to him. So the demon stood there in a confused haze.

The pendant hung from Dante's neck as he struggled to get to his feet. Pushing himself up using Force Edge. The blade had been stained red with Dante's bleeding wounds. "What's the matter? " the hunter spoke with a sarcastic tone. "What is stopping you?" he asked. The white haired hunter rose to his feet and stared daggers at the knight in the black armor. He then noticed Nelo's attention was directly on the pendent. This kept Dante on guard. "...what the hell is wrong with you?"

The demon let out a grunt before lowering his blade. Any will to fight had faded to nothing. The dark knight turned his back to the bleeding hunter and began to walk away from him. When he fought Dante something stirred deep within Nelo. Something that felt like a memory but he couldn't quite grasp it. It was distant and merely a feeling of familiarity. It felt less like a battle to the death but a battle of pride. Something like a rivalry that didn't make any sense.

Nelo suddenly stopped in his tracks as the room the battle was fought began to shake intensely. The knight let out a grunt and held his footing but Dante was knocked onto his side. Then there was a disruption in the air and Trish appeared through a portal. The blonde woman remained stoic as she landed gently on the ground. It was time for her drop the act. This was direct orders from Mundus. Dante stared in confusion. "Trish?" he asked as he struggled to get up again. His wound stung deeply.

Nelo glanced back at her. His face hidden under a helmet. The blonde woman ignored Dante completely and stared at the dark knight. "What do you think you are doing? You are disobeying a direct order to kill the Son of Sparda. Finish the job." she told. " The castle is shaking due to Lord Mundus's angry roars." Trish then glanced at Dante who was glaring daggers at her.

"So this is just a trap!?" Dante snapped at Trish. He got to his feet and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. His wounds wouldn't stop bleeding but he ignored the stinging he felt. Anger filled him as he felt Trish's betrayal. It stung so deep in him due to her sharing a very similar face as his mother. The hunter lifted his sword and charged at Trish, however Nelo Angelo gotten in the way and blocked his attacked with his own blade.

The blonde haired woman stumbled back as the shaking finally slowed down to a soft rumble. The dark knight shoved Dante back. The battle was back on and they dueled fiercely. Any blow Nelo gave Dante just made him stronger. The red hunter just got back up after each attacked that Nelo gave. The two swordsmen were starting to grow exhausted. Trish watched on in silence. Remorse filled her gut. It was a feeling she never experienced before. Why did she feel this way? Was it because of Dante? Why? She ignored those thoughts for now. There was no way she could think like that. Not when Mundus was her cruel master.

Nelo made another blow and knocked Dante back against the wall. His blood smeared against the concrete walls and floor. Still the white haired hunter didn't go down. He stood and panted heavily. Nelo did the same. Heavy grunts could be heard from his armor and purple blood seeped through it's cracks and onto the floor. The two stood still in silence. Then there was the shine from Dante's amulet which caught Nelo's attention again. So there two continued to stand there. Silence filled the room and the three of them did not move.

"You've even bested my best warriors..." came Mundus's booming distorted voice. It echoed off the walls and came from no where. Dante glared upwards and stood firm against the wall. His light blue eyes scanned the area trying to pin point Mundus's exact location but was unable to. His senses were dull from exhaustion and blood.

" Why not come out and fight me yourself!?" Dante snapped in response. Nelo held still as he heard the voice. It sent shivers down his spine. That merciless voice...Nelo remembered the torture he endure during his time as a knight for Mundus. It made him tense up and grunt at the memories. Trish stood still. No emotion was on her face and her eyes hid under thick blonde bangs.

Mundus continued to speak." You can barely stand. You take all the blows from my strongest warriors and yet you stand ready to fight. Your endurance matches...no...it's even greater than your fathers." the demon lord spoke with a hiss to his voice. Dante growled at the mention of his father.

" Get to the point!" Dante snapped. He pushed off the wall and stumbled forward a few steps. Each step stung his whole body which caused more blood to pour from his wounds. He continued to glare up at nothing. "Show your face to me, you bastard!"

This earned Dante a chuckle from the demon lord. Mundus found it amusing. "Why would I show my face to my enemy? You foolish half-breed." there was a pause and then a silence. Then suddenly Nelo began grunting as if he was in great pain. Mundus began to speak again. "This face would be much more interesting to you, Sparda's son." The helmet the dark-slayer wore began to crack. Nelo began to cry out in pain due to the pressure he felt from Mundus. Soon the helmet shattered and shot everywhere.

Dante's eyes widen in shock as he leaned against his sword for support. "You're...Vergil!?" he cried out. Vergil grunted and glared up at Dante. His memories were faded. The devil hunter seemed to remember him but Nelo didn't. His memories were warped and distorted by Mundus's torture. The demon king began to speak once again.

"Look at the family reunion...The foolish Son of Sparda tried so hard long ago. Tried to hard to face me. To try to defeat me like his father did but he failed. So now in turn, I made him my personal puppet. " Mundus explained. A look of despair washed over Dante's face. His brother that he thought died...was enslaved to Mundus. Fate was to cruel sometimes.

"...You've got to be kidding me..." Dante spoke softly. He dropped the sword and just stared at Vergil with sorrow filled eyes. Slowly he walked over to the dark knight. Vergil let out a grunt and took a step back. He was panicking as he struggled to piece any familiar feeling or memories together. He had dropped his blade as well when Mundus had finished speaking. The demon lord watched with mild curiosity.

Dante took slow and uneven steps. Blood continue to pour from him and he was growing weaker from the wounds each passing minute. Vergil retreated to slowly and soon Dante was so close to him. The dark night's eyes widen at Dante's next action. The red hunter had embraced him tightly. "...Vergil. ..I thought you had died those years ago..." he spoke softly as he continued to hug his twin brother. Vergil continue to stare wide eyed and just froze. The demon's mind was racing and trying to retrace any memories he had. Mundus had tortured him so badly that he believed Dante to be an enemy...but was he truly. Enemies didn't do what Dante did.. "..." Vergil couldn't speak. Mundus had taken that ability away from him. He was suppose to be a obedient soldier.

Then the dark knight felt something hit his cheek. Those were tears that Dane had been shedding and Vergil didn't realize it until now. Soon a distant memory played through his mind. One from childhood that he thought he had forsaken. The image of two young boys rough housing continue to play through Vergil's mind. One of them was crying and clinging to the other. The elder twin had began to pet the crying child's head and he suddenly calmed down.

The memory was strong in Vergil's mind. A hand rose out of pure muscle memory and rested on top of Dante's head. This caused the hunter to glanced up for a moment. "Brother...?" he asked before Mundus had interrupted the reunion. With his power a force pulled the twins apart and Dante was shoved against against the wall. "Ugh!"

" Your human side is your biggest weakness, Son of Sparda." Mundus spoke. "The reunion ends now. Your brother will be my eternal slave. You'll never interfere again." the demon king told. Mundus held Dante up with his power. The hunter was too weak to struggle. His eyes focused on Vergil. "He'll never be yours again, Son of Sparda" Mundus repeated. A black mist appeared around Dante and shot him into the air and out of the castle. He then was shot away and off the island and far into the deepest part of the ocean.

This is how Mundu's seal worked. Dante would no longer be threat to the great demon king. Trish stood there staring at Vergil whom feel to his knees. Mundus's voice shook the room. " The hunter is no more. He is sealed away just like his miserable father. No one is there to stop us now. We shall march into the human domain and take it. " There was a small pause before he spoke again. " Trish. Nelo. Gather your troops. Tonight when the moon is the fullest we are going to enter the human world..."

"Yes, my lord. " Trish told and opened a portal that led to the demonic relam. Vergil shook as small memories played through his mind. Quickly he regain his composure and stood up. The dark night picked up his sword and held it tightly. The wounds on his body and armor began to heal due to Mundus.

"Good, my puppet. Good. My methods of keeping you obedient prevailed over the human notion of love. Forever my puppet...poor little Vergil. Now go. There is still much to be done. Go gather your armies and rest. Tomorrow night we shall take the human world and I shall rule over everything." Soon Mundus faded back to the demonic world.

Vergil stood there alone and in silence. His thoughts had calmed down and those long forgotten memories before he was captured had returned. He placed his sword on his back much like how Dante did. There was a deep rage behind Vergil's eyes as he turned and formed a portal. He then noticed something on the ground and walked over to pick it up. It was Force Edge. Vergil gripped it tightly and turned to the portal. The fire of rebellion lit his soul and mind. "No. Mundus..." Vergil had remembered how to speak. A memory that Mundus had repressed. " I shall devour you from the inside out...devoured by the beast you turned me into..." he growled and walked through the portal.

The castle fell silent. With the hunter gone now. Mundus's seals had been broken. The demon god now could enter the human world and take over. Dante was sealed away deep in the ocean. For now he would sleep in his watery prison as a statue.


	2. Outcast Allies

Chapter 2: Outcast Allies

Nearly a year passed since Mundus's release into the human world. The Apocalypse came harsh for the human race and nearly half of the population was gone. The humans were minatory in the now demon controlled world. Mundus reigned as the primary god of the worlds. No man could stand up against his ancient power. A human was just a ant and he was the boot.

Not all demons were content with this change. Those whom were followers of Sparda stayed hidden in the most isolated parts of the human domain. With Sparda gone...with his son, Dante gone. No one posed a threat and both the demon and human realm headed for a dark age. The world was thrown upside down. There were corrupted humans who praised Mundus and thought him as the ruler of all things. They fought and killed in his name and the innocent suffered greatly.

Most humans were seen as a food source. Most demons that followed Mundus devoured any that were unlucky enough to cross their path. Regardless of the woes humans suffered through. There were still ones that chose to fight. They would fight against the demons even if it cost them their lives. The advancement of man had slowed to a stop and the world reverted back to the times of old. Mundus bore his castle in Capulet.

As a reaction to Mundus's rule; devil arms were restored to their previous forms. The demons that came from them were stunned at Dante's downfall. The guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru bared no loyalty to Mundus but to their own agenda or to Sparda. Even they didn't wish to stop Mundus because they too were not strong enough to match their might. So they stayed in the Devil May Cry, hidden and unsure what they should really do. Dante was still their master. He had earned their trust through his power, pride and determination.

"What a mess this is. The humans won't last long." Nevan spoke as she leaned against the wall of Dante's shop. "Dante is no where to be found. I can not sense the poor boy any where." the demoness sighed. Oh how she missed toying with the son of Sparda just to get a rise out of him. "The poor darling vanished off the Earth. "

"Your coddling of him is disturbing, Nevan!" came a gruffy voice. There stood a man with beast like features. The man was tall and a bit on the lean side. He sported red eyes and long thick dark blue hair. On top of the man's head was slick dog ears. There was a thick dark blue tail that moved around behind him. The man spoke again but this time his eyes were green and his voice was different. " I do not like being trapped in the body of a man!" he snarled.

"Cereburs, calm down, won't you darling? It's frustrating for all three of you to be trapped but this is Mundus's will. " Nevan told as she reached out and pet the man's head. The demon hound let out a growl but accepted the affection from the fellow demon. "You will have to adapt to it. I have faith that the gate keeper will not have trouble with this task." she chuckled.

"You were humanoid to begin with, Nevan." Cereburs told. His eyes were now green. The devil hound glanced outside. "It's a living Hell out there. No humans are going to survive. I give the human rave about another five years then they will be extinct. " He glanced back at Nevan. "We should not idle here much longer. "

Nevan let out a sigh. "I suppose you are right. What about the human woman we are protecting? She is Dante's longest friend. Surely we can't not leave her alone. There has to be a place where she will be safe from the ugliness all around." The demoness had a soft spot for this human. Dante, despite them not getting along spoke fondly of her. "We should move away from the city."

Cereburs let out a sigh. His eyes were red now. " That girl is too stubborn." he growled. "She won't leave not until every demon is wiped out. This human doesn't think with her brain." the hound told and walked over to the desk.

"Who doesn't have a brain, you damn mutt?" came a female voice from the front door. The woman was average height and sporting a large canon on her back. Her outfit was hidden under a torn black cloak and hood. Standing beside here were two men. One had long orange hair and the other had short blue hair. They both looked identical except for the colors of orange and blue. They both were strongly built men.

"Welcome back, Lady." Nevan spoke and walked over to her. "No sign of any food I take it?" Lady removed her hood and frowned. Her hair was longer and pulled back in a sporty pony tail. The woman looked annoyed and glanced at her two body guards. Nevan tilted her head and chuckled. "Did they start bickering again? "

"We were not bickering!" both men shouted. "Agni and I were just having a healthy debate on demon politics. " Rudra told. He sounded like he was offended. The demon glanced at his beloved brother.

" That I won, brother." Agni replied and glanced at Nevan. "To answer your question...no. There is no food in this city. We searched high and low." the once demon sword told. "Advise that Lady should retreat to a new location."

"That isn't happening." Lady told. She growled lightly. "I"m not leaving. I'm going to wait until that jackass comes back. He still owes me so much money!" she slammed her hands on Dante's desk. The former devil arms glanced at each other unsure how they should handle the situation. They were watching over Lady because that was what Dante would of wanted.

"There is a chance he was killed." Cerberus told bluntly. " You have to face that fact. You are no longer save in this city. " he told as he walked over to Lady. "Dante would not want to see you dead because you were being too stubborn!"

"Shut up you damn mutt! You don't know anything! Dante wouldn't be killed off that easily! That stupid jerk. The next time I see I'm going to shoot him in the head! How dare he make me wait this long for his stupid ass!" she slammed her fists hard against the desk again. The photo of Dante's mother fell over.

"We should fine a new place to lay low." Nevan told as she put her hands on Lady's. "Please listen to reason. If Dante is alive then he'll want you safe. " she paused and put her hand on Lady's back. "I know of a place where you can lay low for now. If you want, you can even leave a message." the demoness suggested.

Lady was silent as she picked up the photo and then glanced at Nevan. "Where?" she asked. The red headed demon smiled lightly. The demon was the eldest out of all of them. She knew many things. Sparda had taught her many different things.

"There is island far to the east called Fortuna. It's a holy place where human mages are born and raised to combat demons. They are believers of Sparda and worshiped him as a god. " Nevan explained.

"Sparda is a god?" Lady asked.

"Yes. He is the equal rival of Mundus. Mundus could not kill him and so he sealed him away. We don't know where this location is. Dante was the last person standing in the way of Mundus but I fear something bad had happened to him. Until we find out, you should stay hidden. "

"Fortuna..huh? " Lady asked. "What makes it different? " she asked. "How do we know it's a safe place for me?" It sounded like a load of bullshit. Everything everywhere had turned to shit when Mundus invaded a year ago. Lady lost so many friends to the demons.

"It's a place where demons can not enter. It's holy barriers were kept in place by Sparda. So demons can not enter. Sparda himself was the only one who could." Nevan told. "So we can not enter the island but you'll be safe. "

The brunette sighed. She glanced at the devil arms that became her friends and protectors. "What are you going to do?" Lady asked. She noticed the determination of all of their faces. The look of action. They had a plan.

"We are going to find Dante of course." Nevan told. "We are demons and we can walk freely without fear. We are strong and able to look after ourselves with no problems." The demoness glanced at her fellow devil arms. They all nodded in agreement.

"We'll get you to safety. " Agni told.

"Trust in out, my lady! We shall protect you!" Rudra added.

Lady sighed and glanced down at the photo of Eva in her hands. It will be a item she would take with her. The brunette knew this was Dante's most valued treasure and she wasn't going to leave it behind. "Alright. Then let's go. " there was as pause. "I never thought I'll be protected by a group of demons."

"That's the spirit." Nevan replied with a flirty wink.

"Is that you, Griffon?" Vergil spoke up. The white haired general had been resting in his chambers. His blood red eyes glanced at an empty spot in front of the wardrobe. Someone stepped out of the shadows. It was a armor clad humanoid demon. "Are you adapting well to your new form?" the white haired demon asked out of mild curiousity.

"Yes." Griffon spoke through a metal mask that hid the lower part of his face. It fit snugly on the bridge of his nose and downwards. The warrior had short messy brown hair with a slight tint of read. The rest of his armor was black and two metal wings formed the shoulder pieces. "My lord...those humans that Mundus imprisoned. I had set them free like you ordered."

"Good. They are not needed. I trust you were not caught?" Vergil asked already knowing the answer. He just had to confirm it.

"I slipped in undetected. The humans were also quiet. No one spotted them but my lord...may I ask. Why did you show mercy on those humans? Once Mundus finds they are gone...surely more will die." Griffon asked.

" Someone I once knew was among them. I wished her not to die here. I'm just returning a favor." Vergil replied. The demon had regain most of his memories and his plans of rebellion were done in secret. "Tell me..." he spoke up. "Do you regret serving me? You were once Mundus's puppet but he threw you away and then put you in a form you don't know. "

"I serve you now. As the former guardians of Mallet Island. Mundus saw us as nothing. Just pawns but you however, strict and ruthless has a just and noble mind. Just like Sparda did all those many years ago. " Griffon told. He had memories of Sparda.

"Was my father kind to you?" Vergil asked as he sat down in a chair. 'I do not have many memories of him."

" Yes. Sparda as a rare kind of demon. He had compassion. I remember the days of his youth fondly. I was just a young hatchling. I was abandoned by my tribe when I was born. I was such a small bird. A runt of the litter really. Sparda had found me and cared for me. I did not care if he thought of me as a pet or a friend. I felt content. "

"So even demons can find happiness in the rarest of places." Vergil told. "Go on. Tell me more." the demon general spoke as he sipped from his cup of tea. Some habits never died. Griffon stood still and kept his eyes on Vergil.

"Like you. I was tortured into loyalty. When Sparda was sealed away...I was taken by Mundus and tortured into a beast. My mind was so broken and I became nothing more than a puppet for Mundus. Now since he reverted all the devil arms back to their true forms...I was revived but as myself. My loyalty lies still with Sparda and also with you...his son."

Vergil set the cup down. His face stoic and void of any emotion. " Good. I just need you to fake any loyalty you have to Mundus. After all...we have to be good actors in order for our plans to work. I'm sure you understand that."

"I do. As do Phantom, Shadow and Nightmare." Griffon replied. "They were once pets of Sparda whom were twisted by Mundus. It's not surprising they show loyalty for you when they were revived."

"I'll take any allies I can get." Vergil told. "I would need an army. Where are they now?" Vergil asked curiously.

"They are out looking for Dante. " Griffon told.

"Hm. Dante won't be found easily...not by demons anyway." Vergil told. "He was defeated by Mundus. I can't wait for him to appear. I'll defeat Mundus and take place as a benevolent ruler." he told. He glanced at Griffon.

"You'll be strict but fair. Sparda was the same way when he ruled hell. " Griffon replied. He then noticed Vergil holding up the tea cup. "I"ll go make you some more tea then." he told. Soon he left the room.

The white haired devil leaned back against the chair. Many thoughts raced through his mind. "My sword Yamato...Mundus had hidden it...but where? Tsk.." the sighed and closed his eyes. Many different plans appeared in his mind on how to claim the throne. It will be slow and careful. One slip up and they will be killed. It was a dangerous situation but Vergil had no fear.

The land of Fortuna held the only sunlight left in the world. Due to the barrier Sparda had left into place. It had became a holy land where demons could not tread. The sun shined down on the city and the people of the holy land went on with their peaceful lives. They would take in humans that would escape from demons. Some converted but others either left to pursue revenge or died from their injuries.

On the warm sandy beach stood a young man with shoulder length light brown hair. His olive green eyes transfixed on the restless ocean. Beside the young man where two children that held to his hand. One brown haired girl with pig tails and a white dress and one boy with snow white hair wearing a red and blue shirt with black shorts and sneakers. The two children looked about seven or eight years of age while the man looked to be in his early twenties.

"Big brother..." the girl spoke. "What are you looking at?"

"Are you looking for fish?" the boy asked.

The man stood still. The window blew through his brown hair. "I can hear someone calling out to me..."


End file.
